


A Company Reunited

by SailorGirl1319



Category: Adventurers Wanted Series - M. L. Forman
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorGirl1319/pseuds/SailorGirl1319
Summary: Alexander Taylor is not what he seems. He is a wizard, a dragon, a guardian of all things good, a warrior, a dragon lord and an adventurer.After he returned from Jarro, helping the land heal from the evil that ruled it, he receives a request from an old friend, asking him to join in on a formal adventure with his old company.What this adventure holds is unknown, but Alex wishes to see his friends again.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Alex stroked the palomino’s neck, before shifting in the saddle and closing his eyes, sending his magic out across the land. His mind shifted the the wall, thoughts going to the section of the wall that he had recently mended. The guilt that came with being the one to destroy the wall had vanished with the mending, after he had finally destroyed the evil that was plaguing the known lands. Sensing no danger, he opened his eyes and leaned forward into Dar Losh’s neck, whispering into his ears. The horse whinnied, before taking off after turning around. 

 

Dismounting his steed, he whispered his thanks and sent him off to run the lands. Alex didn’t miss Sharee anymore, and but knew that his first horse would hold a special place in his heart. Dar Losh was a noble horse, and Alex was as much connected to this horse as he was Sharee. Alex entered his house, a gift from King Trion, and made his way to his study, taking a seat in the chair and looking at the magic books piled around him. A loud popping noise startled him, and Alex smiled at the sight of the magical creature. 

 

“Do you have a message for me?” Alex asked the geeb. 

 

“Ding!” The head of the creature turned into a small bell with the sound. 

 

“May I have it please?” A piece of paper, neatly rolled up, came out of the geeb’s mouth, and Alex unrolled the paper to read the letter. 

 

 

_Alex,_

 

_It has been rumored that you have returned from a long and dangerous journey, along with our mutual friend, Whalen Vankin, a short time ago. However, it would be a great pleasure to journey with you again. I’ve been asked to put together another adventure, and I have high hopes that the first company you were apart of will reunite once more. I have sent letters to each of them, asking them if they would like to join me for this adventure. It won’t be as exciting as our last one together, but it is sure to hold some excitement. Of course, do not feel forced or pressured to accept this invitation, and I would understand if you didn’t feel up for another adventure quite yet._

 

_Your friend, Bregnest_

 

Alex smiled as he read the letter from his old friend, loving the sound of his first company reuniting for the adventure. He was unsure if all of his friends would be able to make it, but he knew some of them would be able to. At the very least, he would be able to travel with Bregnest again, and adventures with him always turned out to be well worth the time spent on them. 

 

“Ding!” The geeb brought him out of his thoughts, and Alex retrieved the necessary supplies to reply to his friend. 

 

“Sorry,” Alex apologized. “Have you been paid yet?” 

 

“Ding!” The head formed the bell again, and Alex smiled. 

 

“Can you take a reply back for me?” 

 

“Ding!” 

 

“Give me a moment,” Alex began scribbling his note down on the paper, as the geeb waited impatiently. 

 

_Dear Bregnest,_

 

_The rumors are true, I have returned home from a long and dangerous journey, on which I was accompanied by Whalen. I know that you will want details about this journey, which I will happily provide you when we see each other face to face. This adventure sounds like a fun one, if the company is anything to judge by. If nothing else, I’ll get to journey with you again and catch up on what you have been up to these past few months since we last travelled together. As you have guessed most likely, I would love to join you on this adventure. If you are still in Alusia, perhaps we could travel to Telous together. If it’s not an inconvenience to you, of course._

_Your Friend, Alex_

Alex rolled the paper up, before handing it to the geeb and tossing a small diamond up in the air. The geeb jumped up and caught the gem, before depositing a few gold coins and some silver coins. 

 

“If you require additional payment, please return, or Bregnest will pay you,” Alex said, and the geeb disappeared with a popping noise. Alex put the magic books away in his magic bag, wanting them for the adventure. He entered his bag, making sure that he had everything he needed when a geeb appeared again. Alex smiled, remembering when he gave all geebs permission to enter both bags he owned. Alex retrieved the message from the geeb, giving him his payment for delivering the payment. 

 

 

 

_Dear Alex,_

 

_I’m happy to hear that you want to be part of this company. I am, in fact still in Alusia, and swinging by your house is not an inconvenience for me. I look forward to seeing you again._

_Your Friend, Bregnest_

 

Alex smiled, and glanced at his treasure room. He had moved all of the treasure from his fathers bag there, and the treasure from Jabez’s room had expanded the room quite a bit. Alex hoped that the golden dragon had found a home, and was enjoying his newfound freedom from the dark wizard. The mounds of treasure were immense, and Alex figured he’d start paying for new adventurers supplies soon enough, knowing that they’d be hard pressed to make a dent in his fortunes. Alex shook his head with a smile, before exiting the bag and making himself a small dinner. He figured Bregnest would not arrive for a day or two, leaving him free to prepare his house to be empty for a few months. He began by cleaning the house, before cleaning out his fridge and pantry. He then spent the evening on his porch, listening to the sounds of the wilderness. His mind traveled to the Isle of Bones, where Salinor had returned to after helping Alex discover his true name, and destroy Zain and Gaylan. 

 

_Brother,_ Salinor greeted Alex. 

 

_Brother,_ Alex replied in kind. _How has your rest been?_

 

_Peaceful,_ Salinor sounded content, happy that the evil was destroyed at his rest couldn’t be disturbed anymore. 

 

_Thank you for guiding me in Jarro as I helped the land heal. And for teaching me the responsibilities of a Guardian._ Alex constantly thanked the elder dragon for his help, knowing he wouldn’t have been successful without him. 

 

_You thank me too much. I was simply guiding you, but you would’ve come to the same conclusions on your own, given the time._ Salinor commented. _Now, your friend will arrive sooner than you think._

 

_Thank you,_ Alex left the dragon after that, opening his eyes only to close them again. He pictured Dar Losh, calling to him through his magic. 

 

“Come, my friend. It is time for an adventure.” Alex whispered to himself. His magic told him the horse had heard him, and was galloping back to him at this very moment. 

 

An hour later, his horse arrived, and Alex stroked his snout. 

 

“Soon, but I didn’t want to wait for you to get here when Bregnest arrived,” Alex murmured. “Stay close,” Alex added, the horse snorted before dashing into the forest. Alex climbed into bed, having a sneaking suspicion that his friend would arrive in the morning. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alex woke up early, making his bed and clearing his fridge out of the food. He ate a quick meal, before sending his thoughts out to his horse. 

 

“Come, we will leave soon.” Alex whispered, as a knock on the door resonated through the house. Alex opened the door, seeing Bregnest waiting there patiently. 

 

“Bregnest!” Alex greeted, a grin forming on his face. 

 

“Alex!” Bregnest returned the greeting, before pulling Alex into a hug. “Now, where is your horse?” 

 

“Dar Losh is coming,” The horse appeared out of the woods as he spoke, and Bregnest appeared surprised at his horse. 

 

“Sharee?” He asked in a low whisper. 

 

“Died on my third adventure, saving my life from a creature long dead.” Alex replied. 

 

“What creature?” 

 

“A hellerash brought back by a necromancer. It is a story for the road, and one I’m sure our friends would like to hear. Well, Thrang and Arconn know the story, but the rest do not.” 

 

“Are you ready?” Alex nodded, saddling his horse as he chatted about other matters with Bregnest. 

 

“Have you heard from the others?” Alex asked as they began the ride to Telous. 

 

“They’ve all replied. Unfortunately, Halfdan is off on a different adventure, so I picked a first time adventurer to come with us. I hope he’s as useful as you were your first.” Bregnest said with a smile. 

 

“Let us hope,” Alex returned the smile. “What can you tell me of this adventurer?” 

 

“He comes from the land of Jarro, and was formally part of a caravan.” 

 

“He provided no name?” Alex questioned, remembering his friend Lupo. 

 

“Lupo.” Bregnest replied with, glancing at Alex as the wound through the trees. 

 

“I’m glad that he is coming with.” 

 

“You know him?” 

 

“On the journey that I went on with Whalen, I met many people. I traveled with Lupo for a long time, and he spoke of wishing to become an adventurer. I travelled with him to the oracle, as I stayed in Jarro after what I had come to do was accomplished.” Alex explained. 

 

“Did I pick a good man?” Bregnest seemed to remember Val, and Alex smiled reassuringly. 

 

“Lupo is a good man. You have no need to be worried, I would’ve spoken out against him if he wasn’t.” 

 

“It should be a pleasant adventure then.” The ride was silent after that, with the occasional question or comment. 

 

~-~

 

Bregnest and Alex arrived in Telous after two days of traveling, where they booked rooms in the Golden Swan while the waited for their friends’ arrival. Alex repressed a shudder as he remembered the recreation of it that Gaylan had created, but Bregnest seemed to notice the change in mood. 

 

“It is part of the journey that I had with Whalen. I will explain everything once everybody arrives.” Alex waved off Bregnest’s concern, offering him a smile. 

 

“As you wish,” Bregnest agreed, bowing slightly to Alex. They walked around the town together, visiting shops.

 

~-~

 

“Master Taylor!” Mr. Fern said, spotting Alex and Bregnest entering the apothecary. 

 

“Mr. Fern,” Alex greeted, already searching for the items he wanted to buy. 

 

“How is the Dragon’s Bane?” Alex said conversationally, as Bregnest searched for items he might want for the journey. 

 

“It’s doing wonderfully. I’ve gotten it to bloom, so I owe you money.”

“It’s of small matter to me now, Mr. Fern. No need for the payment,” Alex said. 

 

“How is that small hoard you have in your bag holding up?” Bregnest teased. 

 

“It has grown, immensely. In fact, I need to visit the Golden Swan again to pick up some of my reward from my third adventure.” Alex winked at Bregnest. 

 

“Oh? By just how much?” 

 

“Dragon’s hoard, though nothing as big as Slathsbog’s hoard. Merely the size of a single room.” 

 

“You’ve gone off and killed another dragon?” 

 

“The dragon was friendly, and offered me the hoard he was protecting. It was not his hoard. I helped him, and he offered the treasure in return.” 

 

“You’ve been busy.” 

 

“Much too busy for a 18 year old.” Mr. Fern interjected. 

 

“There’s a high demand for wizards.” Bregnest pointed out. 

 

“Even more for Master Taylor, I would presume.” 

 

“Yes, I would assume a wizard as powerful as he is would be in high demand.” Alex blushed at the compliments, paying Mr. Fern and accepting his payment for the Dragon’s Bane plant. 

 

~-~

 

“Andy!” Alex said, spotting his friend entering the Golden Swan. Tayo and Skeld appeared behind him, and Alex rushed over to his friends. 

 

“It’s good to see you, my friend.” Tayo said, wrapping Alex in a hug. 

 

“It’s good to see you, Tayo.” Alex replied, before being wrapped in a hug by Skeld. 

 

“It hasn’t been nearly as long for me as it has been the others, but I’m happy to see you again so soon.” Skeld said happily.

 

“It’ll be nice traveling with you again.” Andy grinned and hugged Alex, and they pestered Alex with questions. 

 

“Wait for Thrang to arrive, and the other adventurer to come with. I will answer your questions then.” Alex said firmly. He turned to Skeld, having a few questions for him. 

 

“How is Virgil, Skeld?” Alex asked softly. 

 

“He is well. Still grateful for your help in Nezza, as am I.” Skeld replied, voice low. “I have not told the others of what happened. Perhaps we can tell the tale together on the road.” Alex nodded his agreement.

 

“Now, Tayo and Skeld,” Alex said, speaking louder. “How are your wives? And has Andy managed to snag Kate?” 

 

“Lilly is doing well,” Skeld answered, grinning. 

 

“Indigo is also doing well,” Tayo replied. “And Andy has snagged Kate. As a girlfriend.” Tayo teased, and Andy scowled. 

 

“After this adventure, I’m asking her.” Andy said defiantly. 

 

Just then, Thrang arrived. The others pulled him in for a hug, and they moved on to pestering him for questions. 

 

~-~

 

“Lupo!” Alex said, standing up and greeting the last person of their company. 

 

“Alex!” Lupo returned the greeted, pulling him in for a hug. “Are you going on an adventure already?” 

 

“The same one as you,” Alex grinned as Lupo’s jaw dropped. 

 

“Allow me to introduce you to our company,” Bregnest said, standing up and bowing slightly. “I am Silvan Bregnest, leader of this company.” Bregnest began. 

 

“A great pleasure to meet you formally.” Lupo said in reply, bowing to Bregnest. 

 

“The pleasure is mine,” Bregnest said before continuing to introduce the company. 

 

“Now that everybody is here, perhaps Alex will tell us of his adventures since we were last together.” Andy said, grinning at Alex. 

 

“Well, one of the tales I will leave to Bregnest to tell. Another I will leave to Thrang, and a third to Skeld.” Alex said easily. 

 

“Tell us of your most recent journey.” Bregnest prodded, leaning back in his chair. 

 

“If we could, I’d like to move to a private room to tell the tale. There are some details that I would like to share with you all, but I should not say out here.” Alex suggested. Bregnest nodded and motioned for a waiter, whispering in his ear. A few minutes later, the company was settled in a private room, with the door locked. To be sure of complete privacy, Alex placed a spell that would prevent any eavesdropping, before turning to his friends. He then launched into the story, leaving out nothing except for the items that he had to, such as Salinor’s name, and his own true name. He told them of his second true form, before making them swear secrecy. 

 

“The guardian of the wall.” Tayo said with awe. 

 

“Whalen died to protect you, and then you allowed him to come back.” Bregnest said, voice filled with wonder. 

 

“I can make exceptions to the rules of the wall, but I do not do so lightly and only to those who I deem worthy enough to return to the land of the light.” Alex said softly. “And as a guardian, if one of the others calls for me, I must go aid them. If a call for help should happen during our adventure, I will have to leave.” They all nodded their understanding, and the room was silent for a little. They stayed in the room for supper, as the stories of Alex’s previous adventures were recounted. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“I believe that we need to get you outfitted.” Thrang said to Lupo. 

 

“Yes, we do.” Alex agreed, knowing that Thrang was going to offer to stand good for him. 

 

“Alex, Andy, go with Lupo to get him set for the adventure.” Bregnest said, and both adventurers nodded. 

 

“And what about payment?” Andy asked, a twinkle in his eye. 

 

“Tell them I’ll stand good for it.” Thrang answered, winking at the two of them. Alex grinned before exiting the tavern, Lupo and Andy following him. 

 

~-~

 

“Masters!” The master bag maker said, bowing to the three of them. “Might I interest you in adding to your bags? Perhaps a pool, or a living room?” He said, glancing at Alex and Andy. 

 

“I’m in need of nothing added to my bag, but if we could buy a bag for my friend Lupo, it’d be greatly appreciated.” Alex answered before Andy could. 

 

“The standard Adventurers bag, I presume? Four rooms, one expanding as needed?” He confirmed. Alex glanced at Andy and he nodded. The three of them then went over to the model bag, and Alex explained how to work the bag. Lupo learned quickly, and they were out of the shop soon after the bag was bound to Lupo. Then, they headed to Blackburn’s smithy to get him a better sword. 

 

“What interests you today, masters? And how has the new sword and axe been holding up for you?” Blackburn asked, looking at Alex. 

 

“I have too many weapons, I’m afraid.” Alex said with a chuckle. 

 

“How many do you have?” Lupo asked. Alex retrieved his weapons from his bag, piling the two swords, two axes, and multiple daggers in a pile. 

 

“The Axe of Sundering.” Blackburn whispered, recognizing the magical axe. 

 

“Yes, I found it on my last journey. It is the reason I bought the first axe, so I would be used to fighting with an axe.” Alex confirmed. He returned the weapons to his bag, and Blackburn still stood there speechless. 

 

“If we could look at your swords, then we could be on our way.” Andy piped up, and Blackburn shook his head to clear his head. 

 

“Yes, yes of course. For who are you looking for?” Blackburn said, looking at the three of them. 

 

“We’re looking for me, sir.” Lupo answered, and Blackburn looked at him before nodding. Lupo tried out the swords, feeling for the right balance and size. After a bit, he chose a sword. 

 

“Now, payment.” Blackburn said, looking at the two more experience adventurers. 

 

“Thrang Silversmith will stand good for it.” Alex said, laughing quietly. 

 

“Well then,” Blackburn said, before handing them a receipt. “May good fortune find you and your friends.” He said as they left the smithy. They returned to the Golden Swan, and the company chatted as they ate. 

 

~-~

 

The company was off the next morning, and Alex was happily chatting with Bregnest, who he rode next to. He had a lot of questions about his adventures, and Alex answered them to the best of his ability. They had their midday meal just outside of the great arch, and Alex took the opportunity to refill his water bags. Bregnest went over the final instructions with the group, before they all mounted their horses again.

 

“What land are we going to?” Alex asked before the entered the arch. 

 

“Kess,” Bregnest replied, and Alex’s mind went to Tara. 

 

“I would like to see Tara,” Alex commented, and Bregnest nodded. 

 

“We will pass through the capital city, so perhaps you should send a geeb to tara, to let her know.” Alex nodded his agreement, and looked around at their new surroundings. He thought about the goal of this adventure, to kill yet another dragon, and how difficult it would be. The dragon was not as powerful as Slathbog was, which is why Bregnest had said that it wouldn’t be nearly as exciting. Still, Alex pointed out that fighting a dragon is always exciting, even if seven of the eight adventurers had experience fighting a stronger dragon, and one of the seven was a dragon himself. Their weapons were mostly useless against the species, except for a few spots. It was also sure to bring back memories from their first adventure back, as it already was for Alex. He knew that his friends were prepared for the worst, as they had been the last time. Alex resolved to fight the dragon as himself, and perhaps look into the eye of the dragon. 

 

“We will camp here,” Bregnest said, stopping in the middle of a small hollow in the forest. They all nodded, dismounting their horses and tying them a short distance away before pitching their tents. Alex shared with Bregnest, Acronn with Thrang, Andy with Lupo, and Skeld and Tayo were paired up. Alex conjured a magical fire for Thrang to use, before retrieving his writing supplies to send a message to Tara. 

 

_Dear Tara,_

 

_I hope that you’re doing well since I last saw you, as it has been a long time since then. I am currently on an adventure, traveling through Kess with my old friends, one of whom is Silvan Bregnest, the leader of the company. I would like to see you as we pass through the capital city if possible, and catch up with you. I have plenty of stories to tell, and I’m sure you do as well._

_Your friend, Alexander Taylor_

 

Alex summoned a geeb to take his letter to his friend, paying it for it’s service before turning to chat with Lupo. 

 

“Can we practice swordplay?” Lupo asked after a moment. 

 

“Only if you brought the blunted swords.” Alex compromised. Lupo retrieved the familiar swords from his magic bag, and they practiced together away from the company, chatting as they went. After Lupo tired out, Alex took out the Axe of Sundering and practiced fighting with that, conjuring up magical enemies for him to fight against. The company watched him with interest, and Alex smiled at them as he swing his axe through a fake bandit that was charging at him. 

 

“New training exercise?” Andy asked, smiling. 

 

“Yeah.” Alex replied, giving them a tired smile. 

 

“Perhaps we should practice fighting a dragon.” Lupo mused. “An illusion of one.” He clarified. 

 

“Practice against an illusion will do no good. The illusion may act like a dragon, but fighting an actual dragon will be much, much harder. I cannot make the illusion real enough that weapons do little damage to it,” Alex explained. “A dragon’s scales are too hard to many weapons to puncture it, and my sword is one of the few left that has the power to cut through the scales. Perhaps the axe would work as well.” 

 

“I don’t suppose you could call a dragon friend.” Lupo said, chuckling. 

 

“I would not, though I can. And both dragon friends would not act like the evil ones, as both are good dragons,” Alex paused, before continuing. “And while one might be similar in size and strength, he is in Jarro and he has been through enough. The other is too strong, stronger than Slathbog. If I were to go against him, we would destroy ourselves and the land around us.”

 

_Tell you friends not to worry,_ Salinor spoke in his mind. _The dragon you seek to kill is one of the weaker ones, and will not be a problem for any of you._

 

“You needn’t worry about the dragon.” Alex said, repeating Salinor’s words to his friends. 

 

“How can you be so sure?” Lupo questioned. 

 

“Because, my dragon friend has spoken to me just now. He is the eldest of his race alive, and I trust his word,” Alex explained, and they stopped questioning him. 


End file.
